ShadowClan
Welcome to ShadowClan's forum! Here you can chat about everything to do with ShadowClan! Smoketail88 23:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ShadowClan Warriors Cool I get to make the first comment! Brokentail was cool in his own way. However it seen that StarClan gave him to Yellowfang as a punishment but then they didn't let him join them. That was mean, if they allowed him to be bornonly to punish his mother then it wasn't really his fault that he came out evil but StarClan who made him evil to punish his mother. Sir Rock 06:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Lucky you! Ummmmm.... Sure.... i think that Brokentail deserved it! Yellowfang was very kind and had no choice! She was thinking of others! She killed him mainly because he thought that she was dum and he didn't know that yellowfang was his mother and probably if he did know,he wouldn't have cared and would've just dis-respected her! Hailstar15 04:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I like him too. He should be punish for what they did. Well he can go to Cat Heaven instead of StarClan, I think that is where kittypets, big wild cats ad other cat related breed go. Aniju Aura 06:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I like Brokenstar,he's only evil because of stupid Lizardstripe.From,~Moonstar~ Brokenstar was evil because he didn't have a mother, his father spoilt him way to much, and he was nursed by Lizardfang, a queen who rejected him. So if that hadn't of happened, he would not have been evil. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 22:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) i love shadowclan yay im going to get an account now 16:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) hi i have an account now shadowclanrules! is my user name talk to me Shadowclanrules! 16:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Brokentail was evil because of StarClan. He was born with an evil expression on his face and Yellowfang knew it was a sign from StarClan. Leafpool gave birth to kits and she didn't get punished, I think I am not there yet. So why did Yellowfang. She would have been a good mother.Aniju Aura 11:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) They probably didn't punish Leafpool because she was Firestar's daughter. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 16:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That's not a reason to not punish her. She should have gotten the same treatment as Yellowfang. Your parents can't to anything to help you aganisted StarClan. they shouldn't have favorites. Aniju Aura 03:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I liked Leafpool. Still do. I think she couldn't help her love, and that she made a wrong choice. Yellowfang didn't deserve the punishment she got, but StarClan gave her it anyway. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 22:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I HATE Brokenstar. Blackstar's Greed and Love For Arguing Blackstar LOVES arguing! Who was his mate??? I agree with Smoketail88 that Blackstar made things better after Tigerstar destroyed the clans. But i still think that Blackstar tends to argue and get into fights! Hailstar15 02:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) He thinks it makes 'action'. I don't know why! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Blackstar is a greedy for territory, I think Russetfur, Darkflower, or Brightflower could have been his mate.--[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. Yes, there's nothing wrong with Blackstar except that he always wants more territory. But there is a reason for that, I believe, and it is because ShadowClan always has gotten the least prey-rich territory. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 16:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't like Blackstar.He dosen't trust anybody!Moonstar Bad or Good ShadowClan are usually the bad guys it seems or that are protraid as the bad guys. They were a Clan with needs and probably and are trying to survive like everyone else. Aniju Aura 04:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure why they are portrayed like that but it's not right. Cats should actually respect them. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Lifing in the wild if hard work. ShadowClan deserve more than just being the bad guys. I don't think they are bad but look at the leaders they had, Brokentail wasn't right in the head and Tigerclaw was just pain mean. Nightstar would have been a great leader but he died. Blackstar is better then the other two former leaders and has good sence. I like him the best out of the leaders. Sir Rock 08:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think Blackstar is very wise in the fact that he seemed to have learned from past experience with Tigerstar and Brokenstar to be good. He also makes good choices that help the Clan, not destroy it. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a fan of ShadowClan.They are kind of,cruel. I kinda like ShadowClan,but I also kinda dislike them. My Favourite Shadowclan Characters My favourite characters in Shadowclan are: 1.Tawnypelt 2.Tawnypelts kits 3.Blackstar Hailstar15 03:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Just like what you said. :) [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ill go with 1, 2 and Littlecloud :)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Same as you, Sandstar! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 00:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh right! i almost forgot. i like Littlecloud and Runningnose too! i think his name ended with nose... I Am The Chosen One... ***Hailstar15*** 01:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it did. I feel bad for him though. He couldn't get rid of his cold! *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 16:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I like: 1.Tawnypelt 2.Her kits 3.Applefur ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Tawnypelt rules! I was so sad she left ThunderClan. :( *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) yes tawnypelt is the best! Shadowclanrules! 23:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I like Littlecloud. My favorite ShadowClan cats are 1:Tawnypelt 2:Littlecloud 3:Brokenstar I have a few more but I forget their names. From,~Moonstar~ I would agree with Tawnypelt here. StaraptorEmpoleon♥UK is better than the US♥ 20:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Marshkit Remenber Marshkit? Form the great travel? He was Toadkit(Toadfoot) 's and Applekit(Applefur)'s brother, and Tallpoppy's son. Did he become a warrior with his siblings? [User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆Did I get the part?☆.” I was wondering if he did! It seems odd how they didn't bring him up again. But Erin Hunter said she had actually forgotten about Applefur and her littermates, but she did talk about them in the books again, though she must've still forgotten Marshkit. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." i do miss marshkit. Shadowclanrules! 00:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) If You Were A ShadowClan Cat? I would be the leader named Duskstar, formerly Duskpelt. I would be a very dark brown almost black she-cat with bright yellow eye. I would be a Burmese! I would be a kind gental leader, buta fierce fighter so I can protect my Clan. ShadowClan has had a lot of crap to deal with after Brokentail took over so I would bring the Clan back to their former glory days, and we would not be the bad guys anymore. Look out ThunderClan, there are some new heros on the block!Aniju Aura 05:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Somberheart a sleek black tom with bright yellow eyes. I would be a silent cat would hardly ever talks. No one would know much about me. I would be mysterious, elusive and silent as the night. Yes that would be great.Sir Rock 06:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I would be Tawnypelt, if it's possible. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I would be a warrior names Grayfur.She would have pale gray fur. From,~Moonstar~ I would be Duskshimmer, a dusky brown tabby with black stripes nad one blue and one green eye! She owuld be deputy!Silver 21:13, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ShadowClan ShadowClan, is my favorite warrior clan, does anyone agree? [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ Mine would be either ThunderClan or RiverClan, but ShadowClan does rock! Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." ShadowClan is my third favorite clan.They are kinda mean but most of the cats are funny and nice. From,~Moonstar~ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Clans